This invention relates to a length of chain and has particular but not exclusive application to endless tracks for tracked vehicles that comprise a series of interconnected chain links to each of which links is attached an associated-ground engaging pad or shoe.
The individual chain links of endless tracks of this type each commonly consist of four interconnected components, namely two opposed side link portions, a bush extending between two opposed ends of said link portions and a pivot pin extending between the other two ends of said link portions. The side portions of such links are forgings which must be very carefully machined and heat treated to provide therein accurately dimensioned apertures and/or recesses in which the ends of the bushes and the ends of the pins are close push fits, said bushes and pins being made from bars and tubes which are ground to size and heat treated.
Thus it will be appreciated that the formation of each link requires a substantial amount of machining of the basic forgings, while extra material must be left on said basic forgings to allow for the subsequent shaping that is to take place. As a consequence, the material of the links, typically of good quality steel, must be readily machinable to enable said accurate machining to be performed, whereby the links, including the pins and bushes, are prone to wear in use.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a length of chain and in particular an endless track consisting of interconnected chain links each of which links was of simpler construction and less prone to wear than the links of existing tracks.